Konoha Ryou
by Avykuro
Summary: Naruto ingin bersekolah di SMA Konoha, namun orang tuanya malah menghendaki dirinya untuk bersekolah di asrama. bisakah Naruto menerima keputusan orang tuanya tersebut? dan seperti apakah asrama yang akan ditempati Naruto? Warning: AU, Gore, Stress. Rnr?


Disclaimer Naruto © Akang Kishimoto

**Warning:** agak Gore, AU, mungkin stress.

=.= ini fic gore pertama saia, gak tau jadinya kurang sadis atau malah terlalu sadis. Entah kenapa terpikir untuk bikin fic ini, mungkin karena kurang ide, yah. Dan saia berharap orang yang membaca fic ini juga mereview. Karena jika tidak, mungkin fic stress ini akan berhenti di tengah jalan. XP

**Konoha Ryou**

**-**

_Avykuro present_

-

**Chapter one:** a New School

-

Iseng, aku mendekatkan diri ke jendela kaca kereta api dan menyentuh permukaannya dengan telunjuk kananku. Hawa dingin terus menusuk tulang dan secara reflek aku langsung mengeratkan syal orange yang kukenakan dengan kuat demi mengusir dingin yang mulai menjalari leherku. Aku menoleh ke kursi sebelahku. Ah, rupanya _otousan_ sudah tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya menyilang mendekap dada untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang tampan agak memucat karena kedinginan. Tampan? Hmm, memang iya. Dan aku bangga memiliki ayah seperti dia. namanya, Namikaze Minato.

Di balik kaca, aku dapat melihat salju turun seperti kapas yang ditebar dari langit. Ketukan-ketukan halus terdengar setiap gumpalan salju menyentuh kaca di sebelahku itu. Namun, kereta yang kutumpangi terus melesat memecah angin dan hawa dingin demi mencapai tujuan. Ya, tujuanku saat ini adalah Konoha Ryou alias Asrama Konoha.

Sampai saat ini, aku masih bimbang apakah keputusanku untuk melanjutkan SMA di sana benar atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bersekolah di SMA biasa daripada di asrama, karena asrama merutku sangatlah tidak bebas dan kehidupanku akan terkekang, seperti di penjara.

-

_**flashback **_

Aku berdiri tegak di atas panggung aula SMP Konoha bersama sembilan orang lainnya. Semua murid, guru dan orang tua di bawah panggung bertepuk tangan riuh, dan itu membuat wajahku memerah. Kepala sekolah menjabat erat tangan kami bersepuluh karena kami adalah peraih nilai tertinggi UN sepuluh besar dari seluruh siswa. aku tidak menyangka akan meraih posisi sehebat ini, karena dulu aku adalah anak yang malas dan bodoh. Begitu kelas tiga, aku langsung tobat mendadak dan selalu sholat tahajjud sepanjang malam, takut bila tidak lulus sekolah.

Nilaiku kini adalah tiket untuk mendaftar ke SMA terbaik di Konohagakure, SMA Konoha. Perjuangan dan keringatku terbayar sudah. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada sahabatku Kiba, untuk sama-sama meneruskan sekolah di SMA Konoha.

-

Beberapa hari setelah eforia kelulusan mulai surut, Ibuku Kushina mengajakku duduk di teras rumah belakang. Suasana malam itu agak dingin, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin dan sedikit butiran salju turun dari langit. Oh ya, ibuku adalah seorang perempuan berparas cantik dan bertubuh mungil, dengan sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ yang sangat indah. Kalau keluar rumah selalu memakai daster atau baju terusan, kalau tidak begitu ya memakai rok. Padahal, waktu kecil ibu sangat tomboy. Mungkin dia begitu sejak bertemu ayah.

Tidak biasanya, malam ini ibu tidak tersenyum. Dia terus memandangiku dan sesekali menyisir rambut merah panjangnya dengan tangan, lalu mendadak berdehem pelan. Di ruang tengah, ayah dengan asyiknya menonton sinetron Manohara. tangan kirinya memegang remote dan tangan kanannya mengutil kripik di toples.

"Tentang sekolahmu, sayang.."

"Iya, Naru pingin ngelanjutin ke SMA Konoha, _kaasan_. Tesnya dimulai besok pagi, doakan Naru."

"Bukan itu maksud _kaasan_…" dia berhenti sebentar.

Aku curiga, sebenarnya apa yang akan direncanakan ibuku?

Dia meneruskan dengan hati-hati.

"_Kaasan_ mau berbicara dulu, coba dengarkan…"

Diam sejenak, kemudian ia memandangku dengan tatapan sayu. Aku mulai kalut melihatnya.

"Nilau Ujian kelulusan yang kau peroleh memang bagus, sayang. Dan _kaasan_ tahu itu jerih payahmu setahun belakangan ini. _Kaasan_ memang berharap kau bisa masuk SMA yang bagus."

"SMA Konoha bagus, _kaasan_." Jawabku mantap. Ibu hanya terdiam.

"Ada yang lebih bagus dari SMA Konoha…"

"Apa?"

"_Konoha Ryou_, asrama Konoha. Masuk ke sana membutuhkan nilai ujian yang tinggi setara dengan SMA Konoha, sekalian kau bisa belajar mandiri."

"Ta—tapi…"

"_Kaasan_ tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Otousan dulu juga lulusan sana, dan sekarang dia menjadi orang yang sukses. _Kaasan_ berharap banyak padamu."

Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan kedua orangtuaku berpikir begitu? Aku belum siap untuk diasramakan. Aku belum cukup mandiri. Dan apakah di asrama itu juga menjual ramen seenak di kedai Ichiraku?!

Aku ingin lari. Aku hanya ingin masuk SMA biasa saja. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku Kiba, kita sudah berjanji sekolah di tempat yang sama. Berjanji sama-sama mengenakan seragam berwarna putih dan biru muda. Aku menoleh ke ayahku yang asyik menonton televisi. Tanpa diatur lagi tubuhku mendadak bangkit dari posisi duduk, meninggalkan ibuku sendirian di teras belakang, dan bergegas menghampiri ayahku.

"_Tousan_…" panggilku lirih seraya menepuk pundak ayahku.

"Hmp? Ada apffa?" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Aku tak mau bersekolah di asrama, Menurutku itu seperti penjara. _Tousan_, aku mohon, apa aku boleh bersekolah di SMA Konoha saja?" pintaku dengan harapan ayah akan membelaku.

Dia terdiam sebentar. Menghentikan ritual mengunyahnya, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Asrama adalah sekolah yang bagus untukmu untuk belajar mandiri…" jawabnya yang seketika langsung meruntuhkan harapanku.

"Ta—tapi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ di asrama."

"Kau kan bisa bertemu kami waktu liburan semester dan musim panas? Lagipula, bersekolah di sana tidak begitu buruk. Bisa belajar mandiri dan mengakrabkan kita pada teman-teman…"

Bla, bla, bla. Begitulah yang sekiranya diceramahkan ayah padaku. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus menyerah pada nasib dan mengikuti saran kedua orangtuaku, dengan berat hati tentunya.

"Oke, kukira aku juga tertarik sekolah di sana." jawabku berbohong, tak mau mematahkan harapan orang tua.

Ayah dan ibu tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua memelukku dengan hangat.

"Besok kau bisa berangkat, Naruto. _Tousan_ akan mengantarmu." Kata ayahku lirih.

-

Paginya, aku mengepak barang-barang dengan berantakan. Boneka rubah kujejalkan ke dalam ransel, selimut berwarna orange cerah dan baju-baju kupaksa masuk ke dalam mulut koper. Tak lupa dompet katak milikku masuk ke dalam saku celana.

"Naruto! Kereta asrama berangkat sejam lagi!" teriak ibu dari bawah, dan aku bergegas turun ke garasi dan menjejalkan barang-barangku di bagasi mobil milik _otousan_.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu!" perintah ibu yang masih mengenakan celemek masak. Aku setengah berlari ke ruang makan dan menjejalkan setangkup roti ke dalam mulut. Ayah yang sedang menyeruput kopi hangat langsung tersedak melihat tingkahku.

"Tak usah terburu-buru begitu." Nasehatnya. "Satu jam itu waktu yang lama."

Bisa kulihat ibusekarang sedang memelototkan kedua matanya karena tidak setuju dengan perkataan ayah.

"Kalau terlambat aku tak mau tahu!" ucap ibu sebal. ayahku hanya tertawa.

-

Aku melongok keluar kaca mobil dan kulihat ibu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Mobil terus melesat menjauhi rumah, menuju ke pusat kota. Sampai akhirnya, mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah berhenti di parkiran stasiun kereta.

"Di formulir pendaftaran, keretanya di peron berapa Naruto?" Tanya ayah sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk mencari info kereta keberangkatan di formulir _Konoha Ryou_.

"Peron tiga." jawabku mantap. Aku bergegas membantu ayahku mengusung barang dan kami pun masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Peron tiga…! peron tiga…! Asrama Konoha…!" teriak seorang kondektur berseragam seraya berlari-lari di sekitar kereta. Tanpa dikomando, kami berdua berlari masuk ke dalam kereta gothic tersebut. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas, aku memasukkan barang-barang di bagasi kotak kecil yang menggantung di atas kursi duduk.

"_Tousan_ akan menemanimu sampai sekolah, setelah itu, _tousan_ akan pulang." Kata ayah seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mengangguk. Mungkin ini saatnya bagiku untuk mandiri.

_**flashback off**_

-

Kereta gothic itu melaju hingga sang masinis menarik rem perlahan dan dapat kudengar bunyi berderik-derik, yang berasal dari gesekan rel dan roda besi kereta. Banyak penumpang yang rata-rata seumuranku berpelukan dengan orangtua yang mengantar mereka dan sedikit salam perpisahan.

"Asrama Konoha! Asrama Konoha! Murid ajaran baru diharap turun!" teriak kondektur bus seraya menariki karcis para penumpang. Orangtua siswa hanya dibolehkan mengantar sampai sekolah, dan itu berarti hanya diperbolehkan menemani naik kereta. Mendengar suara kondektur yang begitu beringas, ayah langsung terbangun dan mengelap liurnya.

"Su—sudah sampai?" tanyanya cengok.

"Uh, _tousan_ ini gimana, sih? Makanya jangan tidur mulu!" jawabku sebal. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ayah mengacak rambutku sambil sekilas tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin kita akan lama berpisah…" kata ayahku agak sedih. Hampir saja air mata mengaliri pipi coklatku, namun segera kutahan karena aku adalah anak lelaki, pantang bagiku menangis di depan umum.

"Kan tousan bilang sendiri, kita bisa bertemu lagi saat libur semester atau musim panas." Kataku lirih. Sebenarnya aku juga belum siap pergi jauh dari keluargaku. tapi masa bodoh, asrama ini juga masih di Konohagakure, dan berarti masih satu kota dengan rumahku. Hanya saja asrama Konoha letaknya di pinggiran kota, dan membutuhkan waktu satu jam ke sini dari rumahku.

Ayah memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, dan mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ya." Katanya seraya merogoh kantong kiri jaketnya. "Ini untukmu, pasti akan berguna."

"U—untuk apa ini yah?" tanyaku agak terbata. Sedikit merinding juga rasanya melihat benda yang disodorkan olehnya.

"Kau akan mengerti kegunaannya setelah resmi menjadi murid di sekolah ini." jawab ayahku sambil tersenyum. "Selamat jalan."

Aku mengangguk dan mengantongi benda itu di saku celana. Kukeluarkan tas dan koperku dari bagasi, kemudian aku keluar dari kereta gothic itu dan tidak lupa melambaikan tangan pada ayah.

Aku melangkah penuh percaya diri ke depan gerbang asrama yang berdiri kokoh bersama murid-murid lainnya. tetapi yang tidak bisa aku mengerti adalah, kenapa ayahku memberikan sebuah pisau lipat? Apa ini diberikan olehnya untuk mengupas apel?

_______

TBC

_______

Wahahaha….! Maaf yeh, gore atau kejadian sadisnya belum keliatan, tunggu aja chapter duanya! Ntar bakal ada banyak tokoh selain Naruto, kok. Tapi Naru tetep jadi _main character_. Alur ceritanya juga belom kelihatan, ya? XP

Sebenarnya, saia asal saja memberi judul Konoha Ryou, karena memang di kamus, bahasa Jepangnya asrama itu _'Ryou'._ bener gak ya? Tolong kasih saran ya, Sebagai sesama author. Gak begitu jago bahasa Jepang, hohoho… saia kan orang bule! *digeplak* (Bule dari mananya?!!)

-

Ya sudah, bersediakah anda menyentuh keyboard untuk mengetikkan kata-kata review? Karena review anda sangat berharga dan akan saia terima dengan lapang pantat.

-

_Review? _=.=

-


End file.
